Desolation Boulevard
}} class=album|id=r19498|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2score = | noprose = yes }} Desolation Boulevard is the third album by Sweet, and their second released in 1974. It contains the original version of the song "Fox on the Run". The album's American version, released in July 1975, includes the 1973 smash "The Ballroom Blitz". Cover artwork The album cover photo was shot near the entrance of a rock'n'roll club called The Central, located at 8852 Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood. Today it is the site of The Viper Room, where actor River Phoenix died from a drug overdose on 31 October 1993. Track listing All songs written and composed by Brian Connolly, Steve Priest, Andy Scott and Mick Tucker except where noted. European release # "The Six Teens" (Mike Chapman, Nicky Chinn) - 4:02 # "Solid Gold Brass" - 5:33 # "Turn It Down" (Chapman, Chinn) - 3:30 # "Medusa"[http://www.discogs.com/Sweet-Desolation-Boulevard/release/1186880 Desolation Boulevard, German LP pressing, 1974.] Discogs. Retrieved 2011-12-19.[http://www.discogs.com/Sweet-Desolation-Boulevard/release/2144835 Desolation Boulevard, UK CD edition, 1989.] Discogs. Retrieved 2011-12-19. ("Medussa", on remastered CD editions 1999 and 2005[http://www.discogs.com/Sweet-Desolation-Boulevard/release/1810054 Desolation Boulevard. EU CD edition, 2005] Discogs. Retrieved 201-12-19.) (Scott) - 4:45 # "Lady Starlight" (Andy Scott) - 3:12 # "The Man with the Golden Arm" (Elmer Bernstein, Sylvia Fine) - 8:27 # "Fox on the Run" - 4:47 # "Breakdown" - 3:06 # "My Generation" (Pete Townshend) - 3:59 Bonus tracks on 1997 reissue # "Burning" - 4:07 # "Rock & Roll Disgrace" - 3:50 Bonus tracks on 1999 reissue # "I Wanna Be Committed" - 3:10 # "Teenage Rampage" (single A-side) - 3:32 Bonus tracks on 2005 reissue # "Teenage Rampage" (Chapman, Chinn) - 3:52 # "Own Up, Take a Look at Yourself" (B-side of "Teenage Rampage") - 3:58 # "Burn on the Flame" (B-side of "The Six Teens") - 3:37 # "Someone Else Will" (B-side of "Turn It Down") - 3:25 # "Medussa" (home demo - previously unreleased) - 5:51 # "Burn on the Flame" (home demo - previously unreleased) - 3:57 # "I Wanna Be Committed" (Chapman, Chinn) - 3:10 # "Fox on the Run" (7" version) - 3:24 # "Miss Demeanor" (B-side of "Fox On The Run") - 3:17 US and Canadian release }} The U.S. and Canadian version of Desolation Boulevard was released in July 1975. It was different from the U.K. version and included several songs from their previous album Sweet Fanny Adams in addition to the "Ballroom Blitz" and "Fox on the Run" singles. # "Ballroom Blitz" (Chapman, Chinn) – 4:07 # "The 6-Teens" (Chapman, Chinn) – 4:06 # "No You Don't" (Chapman, Chinn) – 4:36 # "A.C.D.C." (Chapman, Chinn) – 3:28 # "I Wanna Be Committed" (Chapman, Chinn) – 3:14 # "Sweet F.A." (Scott, Tucker, Connolly, Priest) – 6:16 # "Fox on the Run" (Scott, Tucker, Connolly, Priest) (7" version) – 3:28 # "Set Me Free" (Scott) – 3:59 # "Into the Night" (Scott) – 4:25 # "Solid Gold Brass" (Scott, Tucker, Connolly, Priest) (with guitar overdub) – 5:35 Bonus tracks on 1988 reissue # "Action" – 3:44 Personnel *Brian Connolly – lead vocals (except as noted) *Steve Priest – bass, lead vocals (UK tracks 9, 18; US track 3), backing vocals *Andy Scott – guitars, lead vocals (UK tracks 5, 6; US track 9), backing vocals *Mick Tucker – drums, percussion, backing vocals Chart positions *1973 The Ballroom Blitz – #1 DE+AU, #2 GB+BE, #3 CH, #4 NL, #5 US, #10 FI *1974 The Sixteens – #4 DE, #6 CH+BE, #7 NL, #8 FI, #9 GB, #48 AU *1974 Turn It Down - #2 DE, #10 FI, #41 GB *1975 Fox On The Run – #1 DE+AU, #2 GB+NL, #3 CH, #5 US, #10 FI References Category:Sweet (band) albums Category:1974 albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Chapman Category:RCA Records albums Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis